


solstice

by bearseungmin (bearseokie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Cock Warming, Creampie, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Gen, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Stray Kids Smut, lee know smut, minho smut, soft dom! minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin
Summary: the sun rises at the most primitive time and descends at the earliest, but you and minho never leave the bed to truly notice.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 15
Collections: skz drabbles





	solstice

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseungmin! feedback is super duper appreciated and loved! :)

The dawn rose faster that morning, sky going from pitch black to a bright purple in a matter of minutes, then to the cloudless blue within the first hour. It was a color you’d naturally see when looking up in the middle of the day, but it only poured through the swaying curtains of your shared bedroom.

Minho’s form hunched over the edge of the bed, sides tightening from the deep breaths he took. A light layer of sweat across his neck, a wicked smile plastered on his face when his head tilted to see your naked form spread on the mattress attempting to regain your oxygen just as he. A long round, the second that had started deep before the morning began and only ended right before noon; his days off were your favorites. Lingering in the bed all day, clothing minimal or nonexistent, his tongue lapping at you like a dog drinking water — peace.

Corners of his mouth rising farther up, his sight dawdled over your form. Skin glowing from the heat of the room — even the cold air of the December day seeping through the window couldn’t cool you down for long enough before you were innervated once more. Pupils dilating as the argent sun hid behind the thick clouds slowly molding over the sky, his tongue swiped across his bottom lip in an elicit state.

Heated, covered by the man on the side of the bed, his hand glided over the soft cotton sheets to match with your bare thigh. You couldn’t even hiss at his chilled touch, his previous position so perfectly set in front of the ajar window to raise chills across his skin. Fingertips nearly ice, you witnessed the digits press further into the muscles of your legs before disappearing between them.

He bared his weight on the mattress, keeping his contact set on the throbbing space his hand closed in on. You awaited his touch, a breath of provocation, any one of the signs he always gave you before passing into the sexualized aroma that is love-making — but he only halted in place.

Dark eyes shifting from where his hand remained to your face, your breath hitched at the expression he wore. Benevolent with a hint of depravity — Minho was like an encapsulated orgasm every time you witnessed him glance in your direction, shivering from the overbite of his affection in the same way he could make you cum on his tongue, fingers, and cock every waking day or night of the year.

Shiny teeth breaking through his lips, he spoke. “Need something?”

“Miraculous question, Minho.”

An adoration for your sarcasm, his teeth shone through his grin even more until his mouth turned sideways. The smirk of his incentive motions, your heart beat turned double from the sight alone. Chills bumped across your body from head to toe, he watched the rising skin with allurement. Head tilting, eyes blowing, they only paired with yours for an instant. His lips matched together, scarcely perking to press a kiss to your lips. Deep and caressing, his hand didn’t move an inch — unlike your own that lifted to hold his jawline to pull him in closer. An effective way of moving on, he gathered your previously released juices in his fingers before gliding his cold fingers into your walls.

A single pump rose your hips from the soft mattress to connect with his hand. One more finger, a whine muffled into the kiss as his tongue protruded into your mouth and ran a thin line across your own tongue — he had hit your favorite button.

Not a physical one, not the one deep within your walls, not the place on your skin that had you mewling his name, but the one where you reached nirvana. Something Minho had figured out long ago, how you trust him so much that you allow your muscles to relax completely into the venue and his touch to guide you to whatever destination he desired. Up and up, your orgasm neared faster than the other two combined. Shaking under his hold, his lips released your mouth to press a kiss into your neck. The lightest bite, a gentle suck, and a purple mark was formed in the crook of your neck for anyone to see — though it would only be him for the foreseeable future.

White crossed your body as your lids closed over your eyes, quivering at the feeling of his fingers curling within you. He knew every placement of your body, his free hand grazing your skin to find the weakest spots of your form. Some he created for himself, used the space until it was worn, but he always gave it a kiss when he finished — and an “I love you” to your mended heart.

The rush of your cum seeped past his fingers and out of your hole. Tears brimmed your eyes, a feathered kiss to your cheek. He regained your attention in a slow blink of your gaze, shaking one more time before you whined up at him.

“More, more-” A craving for him that only he could suffice, the man had you wrapped around his finger — and yet there was nowhere else you’d rather be. “P-Please.”

Such a magical word, ‘please’. A begging confab to some, but a cocky sound to Minho. His brown hair fluttered over his forehead, pushed back by the fingers of his left hand. Gravitated towards you, he hissed out a few simple words to ease your body. “I’m getting there, love. Be patient and let me work.”

From there you felt his weight fully shift, a forked break of your legs as his smooth skin comforted your own. Chilled body now warmed by your own heat, his tip pressed at your entrance. Almost in a trance, the man you loved slipped into you like you were his fitted glove. Your name was cracked in his voice, his eyes clenched shut to gather himself before he broke. Drawing deep into you until the hilt was hardly a centimeter away, that was where his cock rested for a moment’s time.

You could see the color draining in his face; it was easy to tell how far you broke Minho, himself, but his contribution to the effort surpassed what he waited for as your walls clenched down on him. Milking him, he didn’t have to pump his length for his seed to spill into you, or for your own orgasm to be released.

His eyes were bloodshot from staring down at you in the darkening room. Growing dimmer once the sun set, it was hardly past four in the afternoon when the third round concluded and his cock slipped out of you. “Was this what you wanted, darling?”

A hum of approval and a glance into his eyes, your mouth curved with the same wicked smile he originally wore. “You always know how to turn me inside out, my love.”

“That’s the irony of the solstice, baby.” He croaked, head turning to peer out the window as the last flash of the sun shown before disappearing to where the human eyes could no longer see it. “The morning begins with darkness and ends with joy for those that took advantage of the day turned night.” A deep chuckle from his chest, his lips ran across your cheek before planting another chaste kiss against your lips. “The fun part is, the night has just begun.”


End file.
